Oh, No
by Cheyenne32
Summary: "We need a song." KB/RC.


**Disclaimed.**

**Summary: **"We need a song." KB/RC.

**Author's Note: **I'm still trying my hand at fluff. Hopefully this will hold you readers through my writer's block for Alteration and I'm going to be at the beach for a week. (: With no computer. :( And I'm sorry if this is awful, but I can barely hold my eyes open I'm so tired. I've been going, going, and going this entire week, and if this wasn't already three quarters written, this wouldn't be getting out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, No: <strong>

"We need a song." He informed her, tracing patterns on her bare arms as he stared at the white ceiling above him.

She scoffed, moving. Suddenly her face appeared in his line of vision, and he saw her rolling her eyes with this expression on her face that just seemed to take his breath away. "We have a song."

He frowned, remembering the conversation from years earlier. "That was a pre-relationship song!" he exclaimed loudly. "We need a relationship song."

"Hmm," she pretended to think. "I guess I was just out of it back then because I swore that we had a relationship back them."

He grimaced at her, though he really didn't mean it. Sighing, he spoke while playing with a strand of her hair. "You know what I'm talking about. That was a platonic relationship song. We need a true romantic relationship song."

"I don't know, Castle," she traced her index finger along his chin. "I liked the other one. I thought it fit."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his hand. She was trying to distract him from the conversation, and if he didn't stop her soon, she was going to succeed. Other times, he would happily allow the distraction, but he was serious. They needed a song. "Please, Becks," he gave her an expression that he knew she couldn't resist. "Please."

She sighed, dragging it out. "Okay. Fine, what are you thinking?"

The successful, smug smile dropped slowly from his face. "Uh, um…I-uh, um…wha-I…well, um, I don't know."

"So," she whispered. "You interrupted the only morning this week in which I don't have to be at work until much later and _don't _have a case to offer an idea that you don't truly even have an idea for?"

"Um," he paused, unsure. "…yes?" It sounded more like a question than the statement that it should have been.

She just stared at him, shaking her head disapprovingly although he knew that she didn't really mean it.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, surprise filled her eyes even though she didn't jump. That woman was just unflinching. He was beginning to think that nothing could scare her. "How about _Let's Get It On _by Marvin Gaye?"

His question was met with a raised brow. "I've never heard of it before, and I don't think that I'd like it very much. Our relationship is not entirely about sex, Castle, and if Lanie ever finds out that we have a song called _Let's Get It On_, I'd never be able to go out with her unless it's met with an onslaught of questions about our sex life, which she definitely doesn't need to be encouraged with."

His eyes were still wide from when she had told him that she had never heard of it before. "You've _never _heard of it before? It's been on so many commercials since when it came out and it was even on _Austin Powers_!" Then he paused for a minute with his mouth wide. "What kind of questions about our sex life?"

She ignored him. "Of course, but I don't just know every song that comes on in every movie. I'm sorry." She paused for a minute before continuing. "Is that the only one you can think of?"

"Wait. No. Rewind. Go back. Pause. What does she ask about our sex life?"

She rolled her eyes. "Weren't we talking about something else?"

This time, it was him who ignored her. "What does she ask about our sex life?"

She sighed, knowing that if she didn't tell him, he'd just keep asking. "Normal stuff, I can't remember the exact questions." She lied. "There were so many." The last sentence, she realized, she could have gone without.

"Many?" He was freaking out. "What kind did she ask?"

She breathed. "Was it good? Is he as hot in bed as she thought? Is it big? Is he in to freaky stuff?" She trailed off.

"And?"

"Oh, God, Castle," she rolled her eyes again. "I thought you were trying to pick out a song."

"But?" he frowned when he saw her expression. She was not about to answer those questions. Then, he remembered the subject, and he thought about it for a minute. "_Mine _by Taylor Swift?"

"I am so _not _yours. That is entirely sexist."

"I was saying that I was yours not the other way around because I knew that you wouldn't like it the other way." He told her.

"True, but we're still not stealing your daughter's song with her ex." He had forgotten all about that, but this feeling arose in him that he couldn't describe. All he knew was that he was very flattered that she remembered something that he had told her about Alexis.

"Right, of course. Right," He opened his mouth to tell her of another when the ringing of a phone cut through the silence of their bedroom.

She sighed and stood, leaving cold air in the area that she had previously inhabited, and he instantly missed the connection. She grabbed the phone from off of the charger before answering, "Beckett." Walking around the room, she grabbed her discarded clothes from the night before and put them in the hamper in their large bathroom, straightening up. "Okay," she quickly returned to their room, grabbed a notebook from the nightstand beside his side of the bed, and jotted down an address. "We'll be right there."

Listening for a few more minutes to whoever was on the other line, she scoffed and spoke quietly, "Shut up, Esposito," in a sing song voice.

Walking into their large closet, she shouted over her shoulder, "We have a case."

"Huh," he breathed, standing up. Guess she did successfully interrupt him after all.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard that you and Castle were trying to find a song. " Esposito smirked at her. <em>Oh, God,<em> she grimaced at her paperwork as she slowly put down her pen before turning to him. She only imagined what Lanie's reaction would be because she knew that Esposito was going to tell her.

"He told you." She stated because she knew of nothing else to say.

He laughs, "Yep, you know, sometimes, I think that he takes the place as a woman in your relationship and you take the place of a man."

"Oh…kay?" she looked at him oddly. As an awkward silence erupted around them, Kate cleared her throat. "Don't you have work to be doing? Aren't you supposed to be locating the victim's boyfriend?"

Esposito sighed, nodding, before reluctantly leaving.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking…"<p>

"That is never good." Kate rubbed her eyes, turning away from the computer to look at Castle.

"Like I said, I was thinking maybe _Would You Hold It Against Me _by Britney Spears." He smirked at her before frowning slightly at her annoyed sigh.

"How do you come up with these songs, Castle?" She shook her head. Her eyebrows knitted and her voice incredulous. "Britney Spears?"

"Well, why don't you think of one?"

"I'm _working_, Castle."

He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ooh!"<p>

He shouted, causing the murderer, who had just admitted to her crime, to jump in Kate's firm grasp. But Kate stood unflinching, but still, she turned around, looking at him worriedly.

"I just thought of one!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, angrily, and, through gritted teeth, she spoke, "Now's not the best time, Castle."

"But-" He objected, sounding much like a young child.

"Later," she hissed as she escorted the woman from the room to the squad cars waiting anxiously for them below.

* * *

><p>"Want to hear it?" He bounced his leg in the passenger seat as they travelled back to the precinct to collect their things after the long, but successful work day.<p>

She huffed. "Not preferably, but you're not going to let go of it are you?"

"Have you ever met me before?" He smirked at her.

She sighed, "Go ahead. Get it over with."

"_I Can Love You Like That _by John Michael Montgomery." He suggested.

She was silent, and his leg bounced anxiously. He stayed at her, waiting for her to shoot down yet another of his ideas. For a moment, he swore he saw her eyes glisten, but then she blinked and it was gone. When she finally spoke, a few moments later, her voice was thick. "No."

She gave no reason, just 'no'. He opened his mouth to ask her, but then reconsidered, shutting it again. The rest of the ride back to the precinct was quiet.

As he opened her car door for her, instead of giving him her usual eye roll, she paused in front of him. "It was the song that my parents danced to at their vow renewal. One of my mom's favorites. I've always related it to them, to _her_. I can't, Castle."

* * *

><p>Kate laid her head against the window of one of Castle's several vehicles as he drove them home to his, <em>their<em> apartment. She let out a heavy breath and watched as it appeared and then disappeared on the glass in front of her.

Silently, without thought, Castle grasped his hand in hers.

"Castle," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Any more songs come to mind?"

He looked over at her, shocked. She smiled.

"You want to hear them?"

"Why not?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I did, but suddenly, they just disappeared. They'll come back to me. Hold on. Wait for it."

She smiled again against the glass. "I think I've got one."

His eyes widened. "Let's hear it."

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sat up straight, staring at him before softly toying with a strand of his hair. She took a deep breath. "I have always related you, _us_, to this song." She paused, biting her lip. "Carrie something sings it. I'm not quite sure her name. The song's called _Twisted_, though. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Can you sing a bit for me?"

She laughed."I don't sing, Castle. You know that."

"Then what are those awful noises coming from the shower in the mornings when you think I'm asleep?"

She blushed and looked away, removing the hand from his hair and slapping him across his arm.

"Oy!"

"You must get a hearing aid. You're getting up in your years. They're not awful at all."

He smirked. "So you are singing?"

Her face twisted into a grimace. "Maybe I was, but I won't anymore!"

"Don't stop. It's…cute."

She shook her head. "Too late."

"Becks!"

"Castle!" She mocked him.

"Is that want you want our song to be then, this _Twisted_?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"You haven't even heard it!"

"No, but I trust you."

"You better."

He smiled at that.

"Can we not tell anybody?"

"Should I be offended by this?"

"No, not at all, it's just…embarrassing." She looked out the window.

"I've got to hear this song."

"You know what, Castle? Never mind, you pick."

He smirked. "Now I definitely have to hear this song."

* * *

><p>"You know something, Ryan?" Esposito asked a little too loudly.<p>

Beckett tensed, watching him from the corner of her eye cautiously.

"What is it, Javi?"

"'_It's twisted. Messed up._"

Oh no.

"Really? '_And the more I think about it, it's crazy._'" Ryan continued.

Oh God, no.

Esposito smiled. "'_But so what, I may never understand it._'"

No.

Ryan coughed. _"_Well_, 'I'm caught up and I'm hanging on.'"_

He _didn't. _

"'_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong.'_" Esposito finished, and they both looked at her.

He _did_.

"Castle!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The song is _Twisted _by Carrie Underwood. It's really good. And on YouTube. If you haven't heard it, look it up! (:


End file.
